Por Que Logo Você?
by NinguemNinguem
Summary: O que você faria e como se sentiria se apaixonasse pelo namorado da sua mãe? Bom eu sou Ginny Weasley e vou contar a minha história.
1. Trailer

_**"Eu não vim fazer juras, nem promessas. Estive na sua vida por esse curto período de tempo com a intenção de mostrar a você o quanto nós poderíamos ser felizes... Mas fui condenada antes disso... Lembre-se, amei você todos os dias em que estivemos juntos".**_

_****- Não acha que vai ter problema? - perguntei um pouco inseguro enquanto entrávamos em um táxi - Ela pode não concordar._

_- Harry eu tenho o direito de ser feliz não acha? - disse Sophia enquanto se acomodava no banco - Gina acabou de fazer dezessete anos, está na hora de começar a amadurecer._

_- Mas ela vai achar que estou tentando te dar um golpe - falei sorrindo._

_- Escuta, concordamos em não ligar para preconceitos lembra? - eu fiz que sim com cabeça e ela como resposta me deu um selinho e deu as coordenadas de onde o motorista deveria nos levar._

**_"Mexer com o sentimento do coração é apontar uma arma para própria cabeça"_**

_- Ela ficou completamente louca Ron - falei enquanto me sentava com ele em um restaurante no centro de Londres._

_- Sophia já é bem grandinha maninha - disse fazendo o gesto para que algum garçom se aproximasse._

_- Ela tem idade para ser mãe dele e ele para ser meu irmão - falei incrédula com o descaso dele._

_- Quantos anos você acha que esse Harry tem? - ele perguntou me encarando._

_- Não sei acho que uns...ahn..21 - bufei - Não sei Rony._

_- Nosso pai vai ter um treco - ele disse rindo e eu o acompanhei._

_- Só queria que nossa família estivesse reunida de novo - falei e ele segurou as minhas mãos._

_- Tenta não se desentender com a Sophia ela me criou como se eu fosse o próprio filho dela e tenho orgulho de ser seu irmão - ele sorrindo._

_- Eu sei - o acompanhei no sorriso - Minha mãe no fundo é gente boa._

__**_"Amar não mata ninguém, o que mata mesmo é ver seu amor nos braços de um outro alguém."_**

**__**_  
><em>_- Draco...não - falei tentando me desvencilhar dele, mas que diabos ele pensa que está fazendo?_

_- Gina escuta - ele segurou com mais força um dos meus braços - Não termina comigo._

_- Você disse que não iria voltar a usar - falei em mais uma tentativa de me soltar - Me esquece Draco._

_- Jamais - nesse exato momento senti pela primeira vez nojo do cara que cheguei a imaginar ser o homem da minha vida, aonde é que ele tinha chegado? Quanto mais eu tentava me largar dele mais eu me sentia ser imprensada entre seus braços, quando senti a língua dele tentando aprofundar o que eu nunca poderia se quer chamar de beijo veio ainda com mais força a ânsia de vômito, mas aconteceu e a perplexidade não me deixava ver claramente o que era._

_- Se encostar mais um dedo nela eu quebro a tua cara idiota - quando olhei em direção a voz que agora era pura raiva vi que era Harry segurando Draco pela gola da camiseta._

_- Ha..Harry - o que saiu da minha boca fora um mero sussurro._

_**"Se perguntarem pra min se eu amo a lua com toda minha certeza eu direi que  
>sim , porque não a nada que tenha uma beleza tão perfeita como a dela, ela<br>que me faz dormir nas noites tristes, nas noites de dias que eu sinto um  
>aperto no coração Pra min ela é um otimo remédio para trizteza ou para<br>solidão . Com ela eu não me sinto sozinho porque é uma compainhia que não  
>se iguala a ninguém. Pessoas que me conhecem dizem que eu sou doido de<br>ficar até autas horas apreciando sua Beleza, Porisso eu digo e repito eu me  
>fascino pela Lua."<strong> _

_Meu Deus o que está acontecendo comigo? Estou ficando maluco só pode, olho para o relógio na cabeceira da cama e vejo que já são mais de duas horas da manhã e ainda não consegui pregar o olho nem se quer um minuto, sinto que a qualquer momento a minha cabeça vai explodir por que eu deixei aquilo acontecer? Eu fui fraco demais e olhar agora para Sophia e vê-la dormir sem se quer imaginar o que aconteceu piora ainda mais a situação._

_- Amor? - olhei mais uma vez na direção dela e a vi meio sonolenta tentando iniciar uma conversa._

_- Pode dormir - falei dando um leve beijo nos lábios dela e na hora voltou a dormir - Me perdoa? - falei em um mero sussurro que tenho certeza de que não foi ouvido._

_**"Minha mãe sempre me dizia: ' a vida é como uma caixa de bombons: nunca se sabe o que vai encontrar"**_

_- Você sabe do que eu estou falando - ele disse segurando o meu braço._

_- Esquece o que aconteceu - falei temerosa por dentro meu coração estava a mil._

_- Esquecer? - ele riu com desdém - Ficou louca?_

_- Maluco ficou você, você é namorado da minha mãe...o..o que acontece foi um erro e... - disse em um tom de desafio - O que você quer afinal?_

_- Isso - sem espera alguma senti novamente aqueles lábios que me fizeram tremer a umas semanas atrás, lábios esses que estavam me incendiando e me dando algo novo, algo chamado desconhecido._

_- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? - me separei de Harry abruptamente._

_- Mãe? - perguntei totalmente desperada._

**_O amor verdadeiro não tem final feliz. Porque simplesmente não tem final._**

**__**_- CALA A BOCA - senti um tapa em meu rosto e em seguida meu rosto arder._

_- Você nunca...tinha me batido antes - falei segurando o meu rosto onde foi acertado._

_- Esqueça que um dia eu te chamei de filha - disse minha mãe aos prantos assim como eu, a única coisa que eu poderia definir no momento é que eu estava destruída por dentro_

**_O amor é símbolo da eternidade. Elimina todo o sentido do tempo, destrói toda recordação do princípio, e anula todo o temor de um final._**

**__**_- Vai embora - falei levemente fraca, na verdade uma tentativa nula de machucá-lo eu não queria ser um empecilho na vida dele._

_- Nunca Gi - ele disse deixando algumas lágrimas descerem pelo rosto._

_- Harry preciso pedir que saia agora do quarto - disse o pai dele - Tenho que fazer alguns exames ainda._

_- Tudo bem - Harry se levantou e se agachou um pouco e deu um beijo na minha testa - Eu volto ruivinha._

_**E muito mais você vai ler se acompanhar a fic, desde já quero agradecer a quem visitou a fic só por curiosidade...Bjs e Reviews gente...**  
><em>


	2. Voltando Para Casa

_**Inalcanzable**_

_**Me siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez**_

_**Descifrando tu silencio**_

_**Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel**_

_**Pero pierdo en el intento**_

_**Y por más que busco darte amor**_

_**Nunca te fijas en mí**_

_**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti...**_

_**Inalcanzable**_

_**Como estrella tan distante**_

_**Un amor casi imposible**_

_**Invisible como el aire**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable**_

_**Tan sublime como un ángel**_

_**Un amor casi imposible**_

_**Como fuego que no arde**_

_**Te me has vuelto inalcanzable**_

_**Inalcanzable**_

_**Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad**_

_**Cuando alguien te lastima**_

_**Qué ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más**_

_**Que te ame sin medida**_

_**Cómo duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz**_

_**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti...**_

_**Inalcanzable**_

_**Como estrella tan distante**_

_**Un amor casi imposible**_

_**Invisible como el aire**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable**_

_**Tan sublime como un ángel**_

_**Un amor casi imposible**_

_**Como fuego que no arde**_

_**Te me has vuelto inalcanzable**_

_**Inalcanzable**_

_**Inalcanzable**_

_**Como estrella tan distante**_

_**Un amor casi imposible**_

_**Invisible como el aire**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable**_

_**Tan sublime como un ángel**_

_**Un amor casi imposible**_

_**Como fuego que no arde**_

_**Te me has vuelto inalcanzable**_

_**Inalcanzable**_

_**Inalcanzable**_

_**Inacanzable**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

**PoV Sophia**

Senti os primeiros raios de sol entrarem pela janela alcançarem a palma da minha mão que estava de qualquer jeito sobre uma parte da cama, assim como também senti um par de braços ao redor da minha cintura do mesmo jeito que estava na noite passada. Olhar para o rapaz ao meu lado me dava uma sensação de medo e ao mesmo tempo segurança, a dois meses o conheci na cidade do Rio de Janeiro no Brasil, sim nunca pensei que me encantaria por um brasileiro eu já havia lido matérias descrevendo como o povo brasileiro é em relação a beleza, lindos homens e lindas mulheres, mas posso dizer que foi um sentimento a primeira vista.

**_" - Prazer Sophia Weasley - falei o comprimentando."_**

**_" - O prazer é meu - ele segurou a minha mão - Harry Potter."_**

Desde esse dia me senti ligada a ele de uma forma totalmente indescritível, e me desfazer dessa ligação tem sido difícil a cada dia, lógico nunca liguei para preconceitos, mas eu ser mais velha que ele tem um peso muito grande na história hoje em dia é comum você ver casais assim, mas ainda havia minha filha, eu não tenho a mínima noção de qual será a reação de Ginny ao conhecê-lo, ela ainda está conhecendo a vida aos poucos e é isso que me preocupa.

- Já está acordada? - ouvi Harry sussurrar totalmente sonolento.

- Acho que já está na hora de levantarmos - falei me virando para ele e assim que o fiz me deparei com os lindos olhos verdes que ajudaram muito na conquista - Bom dia.

- Bom dia - ele respondeu me beijando em seguida, como era bom me sentir viva assim a cada manhã e somente com ele eu sentia isso, espalmei as mãos no peito dele antes que ele tentasse aprofundar o beijo.

- Temos que ir o vôo sai em duas horas - falei me desvencilhando dele e levantei me espriguiçando - Você pode pedir o nosso café e fechar a conta? - ele fez que sim com a cabeça - O dinheiro está no envelope em cima da mesinha.

- Sophia não - ele se levantou um pouco alterado - Combinamos que eu iria pagar a conta do hotel e que não usaríamos o seu dinhei...

- Eu sei - falei o interrompendo e me aproximando dele - Mas é que...

- Eu vou pagar a conta - dessa vez quem me interromeu fora ele em um tom que já descrevia " Não vamos mais discutir sobre isso".

- Ok - assenti e dei mais um selinho nele e fui em direção ao banheiro, não demorei muito no banho posso dizer que foi tempo suficiente para relaxar, quando sai vi que o café da manhã estava em cima da cama em uma bandeija e me aproximei beliscando um pedaço de morango que havia percebi que a fruta estava fresquinha até que novamente senti minha cintura ser rodeada por braços torneados e a respiração dele ficar entre o meu pescoço e ombro - Obrigada - falei me virando e ficando de frente para ele.

- Você está linda sabia? - ele me perguntou me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

- Você é lindo - eu disse vendo o quanto ele ficou corado e posso confessar que eu adorava deixá-lo sem jeito ele ficava tão fofo e não perdia o ar de um garoto adolescente descobrindo o que era o amor pela primeira vez - Vá logo tomar o seu banho temos que ir já já - ele sorriu me deu mais um beijo e foi tomar banho, mais ou menos em uma hora já estávamos na fila de embarque nos preparando até que ouvi meu nome ser pronunciado.

- Sophia? - quando me virei vi nada mais e nada menos do que.

- Lori? - falei tentando me convercer de que ela era apenas fruto da minha imaginação.

- Olha só como você está? - ela disse me abraçando e me olhando - Você não mudou nada.

- E nem você - falei tentando ser simpática e foi aí que começou, ela olhou para o Harry que até então estava de mãos dadas comigo.

- Não me diga que esse é o Rony? - ela disse meia confusa - Pensei que ele fosse ruivo Sophia.

- Nã...não Lori ele não é o Rony - falei meia encabulada - Esse é Harry Potter ele é o...meu namorado.

- Ah me desculpe - ela disse totalmente sem jeito - Eu não sabia que você e o Arthur haviam se separado.

- Pois é - falei constrangida também.

- Ahn foi bom ver você e desculpa Sr Potter - Harry apenas sorriu e ela foi em direção a outro saguão.

- Me desculpa por isso - falei olhando nos olhos dele.

- Tudo bem Sophia - ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos - Nós sabemos que isso poderia acontecer não é? Nunca vai deixar de ser constrangedor.

- Mas ainda sim eu...- ele me interrompeu me beijando de surpresa.

- Pára vai, vamos viajar e temos que estar felizes e não ficarmos frágeis por causa de mais uma cena dessa vai - eu sorri e concordei.

- Tudo bem, vamos - seguimos em direção ao embarque, eu estava tentando não fica fragilizada, mas eu sabia que esse tipo de situação iria continuar por muito tempo, pois uma relação de uma mulher de quase quarenta anos e um rapaz de vinte e três é especial e ainda haveria muitas pessoas que não concordariam pelo contrário iriam opinar da forma que desse, a viagem em si fora tranquila nada de turbulência, mas ao mesmo tempo cansativa, viajar do Brasil para Londres era bastante extenso assim que pegamos as malas fomos em direção a saída que dava acesso aos táxis.

**PoV Harry**

Eu e Sophia fomos em direção ao local onde poderíamos pegar um táxi e ir em direção a casa dela, por mais que eu quisesse desfarçar um nervosismo muito grande estava dentro de mim pronto para ser liberado como um vulcão em erupção ainda mais porque depois do episódio que aconteceu no aeroporto no Brasil a deixou ainda mais estranha em relação a nos assumirmos diante da filha dela, eu estou apaixonado e uma garota mimada não vai atrapalhar o meu namoro com a mãe dela não mesmo.

- Não acha que vai ter problema? - perguntei um pouco inseguro enquanto entrávamos em um táxi - Ela pode não concordar.

- Harry eu tenho o direito de ser feliz não acha? - disse Sophia enquanto se acomodava no banco - Gina acabou de fazer dezessete anos, está na hora de começar a amadurecer.

- Mas ela vai achar que estou tentando te dar um golpe - falei sorrindo.

- Escuta, concordamos em não ligar para preconceitos lembra? - eu fiz que sim com cabeça e ela como resposta me deu um selinho e deu as coordenadas de onde o motorista deveria nos levar.

- E eu que achava que você estava nervosa com isso - falei rindo.

- Só precisamos ser sinceros e normais Harry nada mais - ela disse segurando a minha mão, o caminho para a casa dela pareceu o mais longo, acho que o quanto mais eu queria enfrentar a filha dela de uma vez mais o caminho parecia não acabar e isso estava me deixando ainda mais nervoso, assim que o táxi parou me dei conta que finalmente estávamos em frente a casa dela e que casa.(./ui/5/01/90/1271976504_18380190_)

- Você disse que era uma casa simples - falei enquanto pegava as nossas malas.

- E é - ela disse sorrindo para mim - Vamos - fomos em direção a porta de entrada e eu fiquei ainda mais chocado com o luxo em que Sophia vivia.

- Sra Weasley não sabia que chegaria hoje - disse uma senhora nos comprimentando - Boa tarde Sr?

- Potter - respondi meio incabulado.

- Helga esse é o meu namorado Harry Potter - a senhora assentiu - Onde está Ginny?

- Ela - ouvimos o barulho da porta atrás de nós se abrir e quando me virei vi uma linda garota ruiva com feições que eu não poderia dizer.

- Mãe? - ela surpresa se atirou nos braços da mãe - Não sabia que você voltaria hoje.

- Uma surpresa minha princesa, estava com tantas saudades - disse Sophia a abraçando novamente, quando elas se separaram foi que Ginny realmente pareceu me notar - Ginny...temos que te contar algo e...bom - ela se colocou ao meu lado e entrelaçou as nossas mãos - Este é Harry Potter e...nós dois estamos namorando.

- O...o que? - vi a incredulidade se formar no rosto de Ginny.

- Eu e sua mãe estamos namorando - dessa vez quem se pronunciou foi eu - Espero que não haja nenhum conflito com isso, muito prazer Ginny - quando ela me olhou notei que os seus olhos eram de um castanho chocalate extremamente claros, mas estavam se enchendo de lágrimas, a única coisa que ela fez foi subir as escadas correndo, olhei para Sophia que estava paralizada assim como eu, e ouvimos um baque muito grande de porta se fechando - Ela vai entender - disse para Sophia que agora também já chorava com a reação da filha, acho que agora as coisas realmente começariam ficar difíceis.


	3. AVISO!

Gente primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos pela minha demora nas atualizações, bom aqui vai uma boa e uma péssima notícia, a péssima é que a fic **No Limite da Vida** e **Por Que Logo Você? **vão ficar paradas por algum tempo, para ser sincera com vocês ultimamente não tenho andado muito inspirada e se for para escrever porcaria e algo que não agrade vocês prefiro dá um Stop, mas a fic **Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte **vai continuar com as atualizações que devo estar postando ainda essa semana prometo.

Mas desde já quero agradecer a todos que estiveram acompanhando e sinceramente peço que continuem, pois o que seria de uma autora sem suas leitoras? Quero agradacer a Isinha Weasley pela força todos os dias e pela maravilhosa companhia, vc tem acompanhado bastante a minha vida então já sabe que minha inspiração voltará quando eu voltar a vê-lo (E)...Então gente milhoes de beijos a todos...Fui


End file.
